


we can deny all we want but we know what's true

by commodorenewt



Series: distance makes the heart grow fonder [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/commodorenewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with all the defences and walls that Peter had around his heart, Henry managed to worm his way around them and managed to take residence in it. He was no grown up but he was old enough to know what the emotion he was starting to feel was. Peter rarely cussed but in this special occasion… Peter was utterly fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can deny all we want but we know what's true

**Author's Note:**

> So before I say anything else, Henry is 15 here while Peter is 17 or 18. Henry is still suffering from the effects of the sleeping curse and he still has the necklace that Rumplestiltskin gave him. This was originally under the Healing Spells but I wasn’t really happy with that one so I deleted the post and began editing it until I got bored and deleted everything and started from scratch. Haha. Anywaaay, that’s all! I hope you enjoy! I’m sorry in advance if there are grammatical errors…
> 
> OH! Yeah, I almost forgot, I gave a name to the boy that tried to duel with Henry at 3.05. His name is Simon.
> 
> This can be considered as a prequel of sorts from my previous fic Hard Choices :)

“Come on, Henry, let’s make a bet.” Peter heard someone say. He turned around and found Simon talking to Henry; both of them were holding swords. Henry looked slightly exhausted while the other boy seemed to be doing okay and not nearly as exhausted as Henry was. “If you win, you don’t have to go running with me tomorrow.” Simon said.

Henry seemed to consider the offer. “And if you win?” Henry asked, the boy wasn’t comfortable with making deals, especially in Neverland. Henry has been cautious and careful about these things during his stay in the island. He shouldn’t be too worried about Simon though. He wasn’t as bad as the others. He usually talked to Henry and made him laugh.

Peter leaned against the tree, watching as his boys interacted with Henry. Simon walked towards Henry. He stopped himself from interfering like he did the last time that Simon and Henry had a duel or the last few times that Henry had a conersation with any of the lost boys. It’s not that he wanted to isolate Henry to him, he just wanted Henry to be closer to him, a closer relationship compared to the other lost boys. He wanted Henry to be closer to him than Felix or Simon or any other of the boys. Peter is getting tired of repeating statements in his head but it was a normal occurence nowadays. Simon then extended his arm for his hand to touch the collar of Henry’s shirt, feeling around it, looking for something. He eventually found it, and it only took Peter’s self-control to stop the immortal from throwing Simon off of Henry. “You’ll give me this necklace.” Simon answered, pulling the necklace out of hiding. “That’s fair isn’t it?”

Henry looked hesitant but ultimately shakes his head. “I can’t.” Henry said, pulling the necklace out of Simon’s grasp. Peter didn’t see Henry as someone who values material possessions or well, impressions can be wrong too. “I kind of need it.” Peter’s eyebrow arched at the statement.

“It’s only a small wager.” Peter interrupted. “But Henry isn’t quite good at it, is he?” He asked, creating a sword out of thin air. “That wouldn’t be a fair fight; so why don’t we even it out a bit?” Peter asked, looking at the group of boys. Brian, one of the recruits that Simon came with, was looking at them. “Brian will fight you.” Peter threw the sword at the boy and stepped out of the way. Brian wasn’t able to catch it though.

“I can’t fight Bry.” Simon frowned, withdrawing his sword. Brian frowned, picking up the sword. “He might end up getting hurt!”

Peter’s eyebrow arched and took the sword from Brian. “Would you rather fight me instead, Simon?” Peter asked, he gestured for Simon to draw his sword again. “It’s the same bet you were making with Henry.” Peter told him. “I’m just making it fair.” Simon was unhappy, Peter could tell but he was looking at Peter with curiosity that the immortal boy didn’t like seeing. It was like Simon was trying to figure something out, trying to assess every move Peter was making and it was unnerving. Simon scowled but shook his head. He threw his sword at Felix and walked away. Felix caught the sword, swinging it around before putting it back in its sheath. Felix caught Peter’s eye and there was a curious look on his face as well, but unlike Simon, it looked like Felix already knew or figured Peter out. He only needed a confession and acknowledgement coming from Peter.

The lost boys went back to their own activities. Henry went back to sitting down on the rock by the clear path to the woods while Peter stayed on a branch of a tree. He was still wondering about the necklace hanging around Henry’s neck. He had a piece of parchment and a pencil in hand. He tried drawing the necklace again but he kept drawing it with owner. He looked at his sketch and sighed. His drawings as of late has been the boy and it scared him that he really didn't mind. Peter hid the parchment in his shirt, tucking it safely inside the pocket where it was secure from prying eyes. He went down and almost jumped when Felix made his presence known. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” Felix said, sounding amused. Peter shot him a look which Felix returned with a smirk. Felix was one of his longest lost boys. “You’re playing favourites, the other boys are beginning to notice.” Felix said, leaning against the trunk of the Tree. “Although I think they’ve noticed for quite a while now without the theatrics you made earlier.” Felix said, looking at his club.

“He’s mine.” Peter said, a frown forming on his face. It scared Peter a little that he knew that he didn’t know what the meaning of those words were. He just knew that Henry’s heart was his and his alone. _Henry was his._ “No one hurts what’s mine.” Peter told Felix, he scanned the campsite and found Henry looking at the sword. “Is there something amusing?” Peter asked irritably upon hearing Felix’s soft chuckling.

“Do you know how possessive that statement sounds when you say it?” Felix asked, standing up straight.

Peter shrugged, feigning indifference because he does hear the possessiveness of his tone. He knew what it possibly could be but it was impossible. He looked at Henry and shook his head. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Felix, of all people. Well, he didn’t want it with anyone. “Do you know what the necklace was for?” Peter asked, hoping that his friend was able to get the story out of the younger boy.

Felix looked at Henry and shook his head. “Why don’t you ask him?” Felix asked. Peter shot him a look before disappearing into woods to clear his mind by tormenting the visitors of the island.

+

When he returned to camp, Henry was still awake and it was already nearing midnight. “Henry?” Peter asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “Why are you still awake?” Peter asked, moving closer to the boy. Henry looked up at him; Peter noticed his hands fiddling with the necklace. “Are you having trouble sleeping?” Peter asked. He realised how utterly concerned he sounded but he couldn’t help but be concerned.

Henry shook his head, letting go of the trinket. “Where were you?” Henry asked, yawning. He was tired. He wanted to sleep but he didn’t seem to be able to.

Peter’s eyebrow quirked up and shrugged. “Doing this and that. Keeping the island running.” Peter answered, sitting on the space next to Henry. “You seem awfully tired.” Peter stated, looking at Henry’s face. He looked knackered.

Henry shrugged, looking up at the sky. The moon was shining bright along with the stars. He remembered his first night in Neverland, the time that Peter pretended to be a refugee. He felt so gullible. “Do you remember the night we met?” Henry asked suddenly.

Peter had to admit that it wasn’t his proudest moment. He enjoyed that night, the game was fun but… he was already fond, very fond of Henry then. He remembered how Henry grabbed his arm and pulled him to jump off the cliff. “Oh, I don’t think I can forget that.” Peter said, looking up at the sky as well. He was very fond of that particular memory. “You were amazing.” He didn’t know if he should apologise about his deceit but Henry didn’t seem too troubled about it now. “What about it?”

Henry shook his head and sighed. “Say you were wrong, you got the sketch wrong… I’m not the truest believer; would you still keep me here?” Henry asked, looking at the older boy. His eyes didn’t stay long on Peter though, moments later, he averted his gaze to the sky again. “Sorry, don’t answer that.” Henry told him.

Peter was stunned at the question. He knew the answer but he didn’t know if he should say it out loud. “I don’t think you’d be here if I were wrong.” Peter answered. It wasn’t the answer he wanted to give but it was the right answer, the answer that wouldn’t make it seem like he was playing favourites or that he was too attached. It was the right answer.

Henry tensed beside Peter. He didn’t dare look at the immortal. He took a deep breath. “I would be in Storybrooke right now. I’d have school the next day and I’d get to see everyone I love.” Henry said quietly.

“But I don’t think I waited those long years to just find out that I got it wrong.” Peter told him. “I know you’re the truest believer.” Peter said, nudging Henry’s shoulder with his. _When you smile at me, even after everything I’ve done… I know your heart was purer than anyone I’d have the pleasure of knowing._ “You turned a stick into a sword, what proof do you still need?”

“I don’t know.” Henry yawned. He leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder, unintentional of course. He was just tired. Peter didn’t move or complain though. He just wrapped his arm around Henry’s smaller shoulders. He didn’t know if it was in the dream… but Peter pulled him closer and just… it was sweet and right. Henry just felt comfortable in his arms or rather next to him.

+

It was another not so quiet afternoon in the camp of Peter Pan. The camp was rowdy and noisy as always with the boys running around. Peter just arrived at the camp when Henry grabbed the sword he created a few weeks before. Peter wasn’t trying to insult his lost boys’ abilities but they weren’t that difficult to defeat in combat. Henry was paired with Simon; it made Peter slightly uncomfortable and unsettled. Peter watched as Henry tried to defeat him in a sword fight. Peter could see that the younger boy was trying his best to win but… well; it was obvious that Henry was going to lose this duel. He was rather awful at sword fighting. Peter expected him to be at least adequate at defending himself. He had a prince for a grandfather, a grandmother who personally fought against the evil queen, his mother was a sheriff and his foster mom was the evil queen; it was quite understandable that their enemies will expect the boy to know how to defend himself. Peter could understand that they lost their memories for most of Henry’s life but when they got their memories back, they should have made it a priority. He was a prince of two kingdoms. He should know how to defend himself.

Peter was too lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the lost boys crowding around Henry and Simon. Simon had managed to get Henry’s sword from him and decided to use it against him along with his own sword. Peter scrambled to get up, Simon was coming at Henry, determined to hurt him with his own sword or at least Henry’s sword. Peter watched for a few minutes, his hands curling into fists. Under normal circumstances, Peter wouldn’t care, Peter would have been one of the boys, goading and cheering the fight on but it was Henry. Peter didn’t like Henry getting hurt, just imagining it happening made his blood boil. The other boys noticed his distress and wisely went back to do their own business. The remaining boys weren’t aware of his displeasure of seeing his Henry being used like a rooster in a cockfight. Henry tried his best to get away from Simon’s hits but it was near impossible. He received multiple cuts and he was bleeding, the biggest cut had to be on his forearm. Peter could see the pained expression on Henry’s face. “Enough.” Peter said, making his way to the pair. The boys surrounding the pair immediately dispersed and the pair was left alone with Peter. Simon still didn’t stop though until he hit Henry another time. Peter lifted a finger and Simon was thrown against a tree. “What part of enough don’t you understand?!” Peter asked, glaring at the boy. He walked over to Simon and Peter didn’t have to look to check that Felix went to make sure that Henry was still okay.

“Some of the wounds are too deep.” Felix said, sounding a bit alarmed. Henry tried to put a brave face on. “Peter.”

Peter turned to look at Felix and Henry. He glared at the boy stuck in the tree. “We’re not done.” Peter said, letting him go. He could very well keep him there but Peter didn’t want to do that. He walked back towards Henry and Felix, crouching down next to him. He pulled Henry in his arms. Felix pointed the wounds from worst to bad. He moved his hand over Henry's body and arms gently, his hand was glowing a soft blue and it radiating on Henry's skin. The wounds were healing slowly, some of them were only healed enough because they were too deep. "Are you okay?" Peter asked Henry quietly. Henry nodded. "Are you sure?"

Henry nodded again. "Yes, they were only scratches." Henry said, pulling himself away from Peter's grasp before he got too comfortable. Henry already wanted to lay in them for a span of time that was a little too long to be comfortable for either of them. "I doubt if I’d die from these scratches." Henry said, hurrying to get too his feet but he lost a little too much blood or he just lost his balance. Peter caught him in his arms. "I think I need to rest for a bit, I think." Henry muttered. Peter picked him up and carried him towards his temporary abode. Henry was trying to get down from Peter's arms and in his struggling he managed to remove the necklace from his person. "Put me down."

"You can't even stand." Peter scoffed. Henry struggled until Peter laid him down on a hammock inside. Henry was pouting and it'd be easy for Peter to press his... Peter stopped the train of thought. He looked back at Felix and instructed him to take care of Henry until he got back and disappeared into the woods once again.

+

The whole situation kept repeating in Peter's head. He might have stopped the train of thought but it didn't mean Peter didn't know how the whole sentence went. Peter shook his head, sighing. He didn't even know why he'd think that. _It'd be easy for Peter to press his lips on Henry's to get rid of the pout on his face._ It was a temptation that Peter could do without. Peter didn't like the train of thought. He didn't even understand why he would think of it or did he? Peter knew he liked Henry, but how much? He had no idea. The boy was unique and Peter knew that the thought of not being in his life was a bit unbearable. The question Henry asked a week ago was one of the things eating him as well. If it turned out he was wrong, Peter would be pissed because he wasted centuries looking for the wrong boy but he'd still keep Henry there because wrong or not, Henry was unique, Peter wouldn't be able to let him go, so yes, he'd still keep Henry there with him.

Peter leaned back, reached in his pocket to get the sketch he had of Henry. After centuries of having the face on a piece of paper, he was now there with him. He won't justify his actions because he wasn't the most behaved boy in the island. He liked games and the people in the island are proving to be amusing toys. Henry hasn't been seen as a past time for quite some time now... He was more than that now. Peter was drawn to the unwavering faith and innocence Henry had. An amazing boy he was, Peter mused. He smiled around the boy more times he could count, a real smile, not his usual smirk or sneer. It was all cliché, but what did Peter know about cliché? His universe was made out of cliché. It practically invented it

Even with all the defences and walls that Peter had around his heart, Henry managed to worm his way around them and managed to take residence in it. He was no grown up but he was old enough to know what the emotion he was starting to feel was. Peter rarely cussed but in this special occasion... Peter was utterly fucked. He walked back to the camp and almost stepped on the necklace that Henry was wearing earlier. He crouched down and looked at it. It was enchanted, for what exactly Peter wasn’t sure. As far as Peter can tell, it wasn’t dangerous to him. He sighed and slipped it into his pocket to return it to Henry later.

+

Night came and like any other night, there was a bon fire in the middle of the camp. It was a rare sight to see the boys gathered talking quietly around the fire. Peter came back and was stunned with the sight. Henry and Felix weren't with the group though; they were in the little corner that Henry usually stayed at. The boys made space for Peter but the immortal boy shook his head, opting to sitting in the corner opposite of Henry and Felix. He tried his best not to blatantly stare at them or kept his glances at a minimum but it seemed futile because he still stared at them and it wasn't blatant perse... It was slightly obvious though, and when he does manage to look away and watch the lost boys share camping stories... His glances weren't at minimum. All Peter wanted to do was walk up to Henry and pull him away from Felix. But that would be weird, wouldn't it? Peter sighed, pulling out his pipe. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't in the mood to join the boys and he didn't want to make Henry feel uncomfortable with his butting in in his conversation with Felix. He glanced up and Henry looked so unguarded and carefree while he talked to Felix. He was making these hand gestures and in a rare moment, Felix was smiling too, and laughing. Peter's heartstrings tugged painfully in his chest. He wished Henry was as unguarded and carefree now when he was talking to Peter. Peter's eyes returned to his pipe. He brought it to his lips but before he could start playing, Simon stood up from the gathered group.

Simon walked up to him, an apologetic smile on his face. Peter sighed, giving him an unimpressed look. “I’m sorry.” Simon told Peter. “I got carried away.” Simon muttered under his breath. Peter’s eyebrow arched. “What?”

“I told you, lost boys never apologise.” Peter said, standing up. He walked over to where Simon was, invading his personal space. He leaned in. “But if you ever have a go at Henry again, you will be sorry.” Peter whispered in Simon’s ear before shouldering past him.

“I bet.” Peter heard mutter under his breath. “Is he really that important to you?” Simon asked Peter could hear the double meaning of the question. Simon didn’t know what he was talking about. Peter stopped but didn’t turn around. Simon has already voiced his concerns to Peter. “You’re being more than a gracious host to him, you know.”

Peter turned around, his eyebrow arching. He didn’t know what point Simon had with this conversation. Simon just looked at him, his eyes telling him that Simon knew what was beginning to develop in Peter’s heart. Peter turned his head and looked at Henry at the corner of his eyes. He knew Simon saw it if his mutterings were anything to go by. Peter heard the boy scoff before walking away, muttering things about love and all that crap. Peter was almost tempted to yell at him that he was too young know about that nonsense but he didn’t want the whole camp to know what they were talking about. He glanced back at  Henry and Felix and found Felix’s arm on Henry’s shoulder. He didn’t even have a chance to think about his actions before he turned around again and walked towards the pair. He didn’t have any good reason to actually talk to Henry then he remembered his wounds and the necklace in his pocket. “Come on, I need to check on your wounds.” He said, grabbing Henry’s arm and pulling him up to stand, easily dislodging Felix’s arm around him. He ignored the knowing smirk Felix was throwing his way. He pushed Henry to the path towards his temporary abode.

“I thought they’re healed?” Henry said, following the path towards Peter’s house. He wasn’t as alarmed as he should be.

“Some of them but not all of them, some of the wounds you got were too deep..” Peter informed him. He opened the door and gestured for Henry to enter the home. He went in after and closed it behind him. "Are you sure you didn't get hurt anywhere else?"

Henry nodded. Peter smiled a genuine smile. Henry felt like his stomach was fond of doing backflips and somersaults when Peter was around. Henry liked it when Peter was being nice to him. He knew that somehow the immortal was really a nice boy. He was just a little too naughty and a bit of a troublemaker for his own good. And had too much power at his disposal. That being said, Peter was still as cunning as hell and people always have to have their guards up around him. If Henry's observations were correct, Peter wasn't as guarded as he regularly was with Henry. Henry liked it best when Peter was being gentle or nice to him especially because it made Henry feel special and safe. He looked around since he didn’t get a chance to snoop around earlier. “Nice room.” Henry said it looked like one of the treehouses that he wished he had when he was a little boy.

Peter looked at him and smirked. He pointed to the hammock near the window, silently telling to go sit there. “You can sleep in here, you know.” Peter told him. Henry opted to sleep outside, said he was more comfortable there. Peter didn’t mind but he had to offer it since the opportunity to do so has presented itself. “I think a hammock will be more comfortable than the ground or a rock.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Henry shrugged; he continued to look around as he stepped backwards until his hands felt the hammock. He jumped in it and Peter didn’t reach out to catch in case he fell down, nope; he did not (except he did though). “I just like sleeping outside though.” Henry said, slightly swinging the hammock. His eyes fell on Peter who had his bag in his hand and was approaching him. The older boy magically pulled a stump out of a hiding place and turned it in to a chair in front of Henry. He offered his hand and Henry placed his arm in Peter’s grasp. “Thanks.” Henry told the trickster again.

Peter glanced up at him and tried not to stare at him too long. His eyes fell back on the bandages. “You already thanked me.” Peter said, carefully removing the bandages. He rubbed his fingers together and moved his hand over the unhealed wounds. He could feel Henry’s eyes on him, he looked up to ask what he had on his mind but he didn’t realise how close their faces would be. Henry stared into his eyes while he stared back into them and they only realised they were staring at each other when Peter's bag fell on the floor, making a loud noise pulling both boys out of their trance. For the first time in a long while, he was speechless and he didn’t have a smart arse thing to say. Words seemed to have left his mind, leaving him like a floundering fish on the shore. He gathered his wits and looked back at the arm. He cleared his throat and continued to examine the arm. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw a trail of burn marks on his skin. “What is this?”

Henry’s eyes widened and pulled his arm back. “It’s nothing.” Henry said, covering the burn mark with his hand.

“It’s anything but nothing.” Peter snapped, pulling the arm back to him. “What happened? Who burned you?” Peter remembered not seeing any burn marks in Henry’s skin earlier that day. Henry seemed determined in not telling him what happened. “Henry, if you don’t tell what happened I will assume Simon did this to you.” Peter told him since Simon was the one who was brave to hurt Henry since the boy came to them.

Henry’s eyes widened and shook his head. “It’s not any of them!” Henry said suddenly. “I – “

“Did you burn yourself?” Peter asked his eyebrow quirking up. He didn’t think Henry would be the masochistic type. “Why?”

“I didn’t exactly burn myself.” Henry told him. “Well, I did but… it’s a bit complicated to explain.”

“We have all night.” Peter said, healing the wounds and the burn marks. He kept Henry’s arm in his though, as if Peter would take it away if Henry didn’t tell him why he had a burn mark on him. “How can you not exactly burn yourself?”

“Remember when I said I don’t like apples?” Henry asked; Peter nodded. “Well, I ate an apple pie with a sleeping curse in it.” Peter’s eyebrow quirked up, his heart constricting painfully his chest; he knew that the Sleeping curse can only be broken by True Love’s Kiss and seeing that Henry was now awake, he’s found his true love. He was barely 15 years old! How can someone meet their true love at 15?!! “My mom, Emma, woke me up and… well, there are side effects.” When Peter heard Emma’s name, a rush of relief went through his body and he tried to keep a smile off his face. “The necklace that Simon wanted helps me control the side effects. Sometimes it prevents it from happening.” Henry explained.

“Well, that doesn’t sound so complicated.” Peter commented. Who would want to put Henry under a sleeping cure though? Henry was amazing and sweet. Peter couldn’t imagine what sort of person would hurt someone like Henry. “Who put you under the sleeping curse?”

“My other mom.” Henry told him. Peter’s eyebrow did that thing where it goes up his forehead but the usual sneer that accompanied it wasn't forming on his mouth. “Regina, she was trying to put my mom, Emma, under the curse. She put it in an apple pie and I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't believe me. So I took a bite of the pie to prove to her and you know the rest."

Peter knew that Emma didn't grow up in the most ideal environment. She grew up jumping from one home to another and she grew up bitter and full of anger towards the parents that abandoned her. Peter could understand her scepticism but then again, it put Henry in danger. "What are the side effects then?" Peter asked.

Henry's nose scrunched up, not really comfortable telling anyone about his dreams. "I... whenever I fall asleep, I end up in this room." Henry said, frowning as if he was travelling back to that place. "It doesn't have any windows or doors. There were curtains everywhere... And it was all on fire." Henry shuddered at the memory. Whenever he returned to that room without his necklace, all he could feel was the fear of being consumed by the flame and once he was there, the fear of forever being trapped there. Although Henry knew it was only a dream, it feels like forever. "When I don't have the necklace, I can't move, I just... I'm just there. I can feel the heat..." Henry bit his bottom lip and shrugged. "It doesn't sound so bad, I guess."

Peter couldn't imagine a place without any doors or windows. Let alone it burning down with no way to escape. He looked at Henry's hand and the burn marks weren't completely healed. "Does it still hurt?" Peter asked, gently touching the uneven skin. He slowly healed the skin, watching as the skin evened out and disappear without any trace of it being there.

"Not anymore." Henry said, looking at Peter. He didn't know how this boy could be the demon that everyone was so scared off. He was so gentle with him. "Thanks." Peter reached into his pocket and handed him his necklace. “How did you… Where – Did you take it?”

Peter gave him an unimpressed look. “Do you really think that badly of me?” Peter asked, letting his disappointment coat his voice a little. “No, I did not take it; you must have dropped it when I carried you here earlier.” Peter said, touching the necklace in his hand. He looked at Henry, seeing if he believed him. There was a small glint of doubt in his eyes, but like the burn marks, the longer Peter touched Henry’s hand with the necklace, the more it dimmed and eventually disappeared. And if he did take it, he wouldn't be returning it under suspicioun. “When was the last time you tried to sleep without it?”

“A few days before I came here, a week maybe.” Henry shrugged. The last time that he went to sleep without the necklace near him was when he lent it to David when he went through the sleeping curse to inform Mary Margaret and Emma about the squid’s ink. He tried to experiment sleeping without the necklace on because he didn't want to depend on the enchanted trinket forever. “They don’t like me going to sleep without it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t give it back as soon as I found it then.” Peter told him. _You wouldn’t have gotten burned if I did._

Henry smirked and chuckled. “I thought lost boys never apologised?” Peter let out a laugh, completely taken off guard by the statement. Henry smiled at him and put on the necklace. “I wanna try to control my dreams though.” Henry said above a whisper. Peter didn’t know if Henry meant him to hear it but he decided that he didn’t. They stayed there, settled in the comfortable silence until Felix fetched them.

+

Henry slept with Peter after that. Peter didn’t mind, Henry was a quiet sleeper. Their hammocks were right next to each other and there were times that Peter wakes up and his hand was holding on to Henry’s. Peter would just stare at it and let go before Henry woke up. “Do you want to try to sleep without your necklace tonight?” Peter asked while Henry settled on his bed. Henry turned to him. “I mean, you said you want to be able to control it, yes?”  Peter wanted to help with Henry’s sleeping problems, even if he’d be the one to wake Henry up in the middle of a nightmare. “I can wake you up when you start whimpering and…”

“I don’t want to hassle you.” Henry told him, yawning. He looked out the window, unconsciously touching the necklace.

“It won’t be that much of a hassle.” Peter told him. “I did offer.” Henry looked back at him, considering it before shaking his head. “It wouldn't be a problem, I promise."

Henry shook his head one last time before yawning again. "I wish I had a bed though."

"You know you can make one if you want." Peter yawned, getting in his own hammock. Moments later he fell on a bed next to Henry. "Bloody Hell." Peter scrambled to get up, causing a laugh to escape Henry's lips. Peter managed to calm himself and give the boy next to him a pointed look. Henry just laughed at it, Peter's pointed look turned fond and he unconsciously reached out to caress Henry's face. He imagined Henry leaning into the touch for a moment before stiffening. Yes, he imagined it (except he didn't but Peter doesn't know that). They both froze when the tips of Peter's fingers touched Henry's face; Peter improvised and used the extended hand to push Henry out of balance by the face causing him to lie back on the bed. They both visibly relaxed and Peter wasn't as mortified as he expected himself to be. He liked caressing Henry's face. Henry looked like he was thinking a millions thoughts a minute as well. Little did he know that Henry was thinking how much he liked the gentle touches Peter graced him with from time to time. "Will you be more comfortable to try sleeping without the necklace now?" Peter asked, threading back to safer topics.

Henry looked hesitant before nodding once. He sat up and took off the necklace. "You'll be here?" Henry asked.

Peter nodded. He tried to rein in the grin that was threatening on his face. He was happy that Henry trusts him now. Henry had a glint of scepticism in his eyes but the fact that he was giving Peter the necklace meant that he doesn't mistrust Peter, right? Just the whole situation, maybe? Peter's head hurt, why did this boy make him think about things that never really mattered to him before? Oh, right. "I'll be right here." Peter said, assuring the younger boy. Henry nodded and lied back down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and a few minutes later he was falling asleep.

Peter decided that it would entirely be wrong for him to watch over Henry on the bed so he pulled a chair out and placed it near Henry's side of the bed. The open window gave him a nice view of the outside world. But the only beauty he needed to see was in the treehouse with him. He looked at Henry. He leaned closer, removing the stray strands of hair on his face.  Peter caressed his face once more, and Peter smiled when a small smile formed on Henry's lips. Maybe he's not the only one developing feelings between them. He wished that were true. He heard someone enter the treehouse and he didn't have to turn around to know that it was only Felix. "You two look cozy." Felix smirked. Peter leaned back on his chair and shot him a look. "No need to get defensive, I'm just stating an observation."

"Do shut up." Peter said, not really wanting to get into it now. Peter knew that his friend knew what was happening to him. Out of his lost boys, Felix knew him best because he was with him longest. Felix was threading new waters with him on this. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I also could take up residence in your personal quarters." Felix smirked. Peter lifted his finger and Felix's club lifted itself and hit Felix in the head. The hit was hard enough to hurt but instead of groaning out of pain, Felix let out a laugh. Peter looked at him like he was crazy, because the reaction did warrant a look of such. "I was just kidding." Felix said, raising his hands in a mock-surrender. "We do get that you've been waiting for him for a long time." Felix told him. Peter knew what he meant but he couldn't help but hear the other meaning too. Felix knew that Peter heard too, he wouldn’t press it if Peter chose to ignore it though.

"Do you really think that he's the one?" Peter asked, looking at his friend. Felix shrugged. "Very helpful." Peter said, rolling his eyes at him.

Felix smirked, shrugging. He sat next on the space next to Peter, watching Henry too. "You've had a picture of him for centuries. I don't think you'll be out in a goose chase if you were or you had any doubt. You’re smarter than that." Felix answered, smirking because he knew that wasn't what Peter wanted to be answered. Well, somehow it was but it wasn’t. It was a whole other thing. Felix reached up to pat his shoulder in comfort. "He's beginning to like you too." Felix told him. "He trusts you."

"That's the best I can hope for, for now." Peter said, sighing as he looked at Henry's face. He could feel Felix's eyes on him and he didn't want to look back because Felix already knew the answer to the question he wanted to ask when he went in Peter's quarters. He had the answer when Peter healed Henry's wound. Peter was falling in love with Henry.

It was a few hours after the conversation with Felix that Henry started twisting and turning in his sleep. Peter was still propped up on the chair, his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. He was taking a power nap because he still needed to rest. Peter heard the soft whimpering and his eyes shot open. Henry was already sweating, he looked pale and his hand had another burn mark on it. Peter cursed under his breath for not hearing him before. He held the injured in his and began healing it while waking him up from the dream. Henry whimpered and shot up. “No!” Henry yelled. Peter only managed to prevent their heads from colliding by moving away a bit. “I – “ Peter was still holding his hand, healing him. “I tried to get control over it…”

“It’s fine, Henry.” Peter said, not letting go of his hand until it was completely healed. “Are you burned anywhere else?” Peter asked, checking his arms for other burns. Henry shook his head. Peter stood up to get the necklace from where he kept it but Henry pulled him down. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No, I don’t want the necklace.” Henry told him. Peter sat down, lifting his leg up as Henry leaned his forehead on Peter’s chest. Henry was breathing heavily, still trying to catch his breath. He fisted his hands in Peter’s shirt, trying to get the image of the flames out of his mind. The thought of not waking up, the thought of finally being consumed by the flames and not be able to see Peter and his family again was almost the most painful thing he’s ever thought of. He just wanted to stay there. He felt Peter’s arms wrap around him, whispering reassuring words to him, telling him that he was back and not in the bloody inferno anymore.

They didn’t know how long they stayed in that position but it was a good amount of time. They slowly pulled away and Henry kept his head down. “Hey, you’re safe.” Peter told him. “I won’t let anything hurt you, not while I'm here.” Peter said, holding onto one of Henry’s hands. Henry nodded. He wanted to go back to sleep. He was tired. It was going good. It was good because Henry already had a hold on his dream until he opened one of the trap doors and he fell inside the room again. He was scared, he began to panic and he didn’t know how to get out. He started screaming, yelling for Peter, his moms or anyone else and he wasn’t even weirded out that he yelled for Peter to save him first instead of anyone else. He wasn’t a guy in distress or a person who needed to be saved but he felt helpless inside the room. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” Peter asked him. Henry nodded, still keeping his head down. “Do you want me to play something for you?” Peter asked him another question while conjuring his pipe with his free hand.

Henry looked at him, his eyes turning towards the pipe. “Is that the enchanted one?” Henry asked. Peter shook his head; he kept that pipe in his bag and didn’t see a need to bring it out now. Henry didn’t need to be reminded of his family’s supposed abandonment. “I want to try again, I mean, without the necklace. Sleep without it again.” Henry said. Peter smiled and nodded. Henry lied back down, biting his bottom lip. He debated with himself if he should ask for another thing or if it will be too weird to ask. “Can you lie down next to me?” Henry asked, his neediness besting him. When he lied down with Emma or David or Mary Margaret, it always made it better, he wanted to know if lying down with anyone would make it better. It might be different because Peter was almost a stranger but still, there was this feeling of security and warmth when Peter held him. Peter looked hesitant for a moment before standing up and going to his own side of the bed. Peter lied down and Henry curled into him. Peter pulled him closer and started to play the pipe. Moments later, Henry fell back asleep, a sleep that was better and calmer. Henry wasn’t visited by the nightmares and Peter had the most relaxing and most comfortable sleep he’s had in ages.

Felix found them early the next day, pushing the lost boys out before the rest of them could see Peter Pan actually letting his guard down around someone. The boys didn't need to see their leader going soft even if they had their suspicions. Felix smiled fondly but couldn’t help but feel the protective rush he felt for both his friends. Peter was his leader, his best friend, his longest friend and ally while Henry was one of the most caring and sensitive person he’s ever met. He hoped that their story will end happily rather than the tragedy that he was getting a feeling of it being.


End file.
